


Daddy to the Rescue

by Cello_and_Writing



Series: A Family Series: The Snapes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform, Possible tear jerker, Pregnant, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_and_Writing/pseuds/Cello_and_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus helps his daughter after a nightmare and takes her to his and Hermione's room for the night. He is in for shocking news when his family all settles down for a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Severus woke to bloodcurdling screams coming from his rooms. He hopped out of bed and raced out the door as he grabbed and dawned his dressing robes. He entered the room and found the origin of the yelling. Severus shook her shoulder gently before sweeping her up into his arms.  
     “It's alright, my little dove. Shhh.” He whispered into her hair and she clung to his neck. “It’s alright I’ve it you.” He rocked her gently and she quieted from sobbing. “Daddy’s got you, baby girl.” He smoothed her black curls from her face and wiped the cold sweat from her forehead, lest she catch a chill.  
     “Daddy! It was _awful_!” She did not elaborate, but it might have had to do with the fact of her pre-slumber reading materials. **_Mythical Monsters and Where to Find Them._ ** He looked at what chapters were bookmarked and noticed it was on _**Werewolves and Vampires**_. _Oh, for the love of Merlin!_  
“Come, you may sleep with Mummy and I for the rest of the night.” He held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. “Let me talk to your Mummy for a moment. Now you wait right here and I shall only be a moment. Promise, baby girl.” He kissed the top of her head and slipped in the room. She put some clothes on while he donned a pair of black jogging pants and a dark grey tee-shirt. “Come on,” He picked her up and held her close after he exited the bedroom. “Let us go snuggle with Mummy.” He took her inside and slid into the bed with the little girl between the two of them.  
     “Severus.” Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss him; he returned it with a peck and whisper of her name under his breath. He pulled his little girl closer and she happily snuggled into the warmth of her Mummy and Daddy. Severus wrapped his arms around his little family and felt content to lie there with them. “Elise, were you reading before bed again?” Hermione asked her daughter knowingly, the little girl ducked her head and moved to press further into her father’s arms for protection. Severus let out an amused chuckled and nodded his head. Soon enough two more entered the bedroom. Serena and Logan, the family cat.  
     “I heard shouting.” She rubbed at her eye with one hand as the other cradled Logan close to her body. She mumbled something to said white ball of fluff that was their kitten and then placed him on the bed. Serena crawled up and curled into her mother’s arms as Logan settled at their feet.  
     “Now I have all of my girls.” Severus smiled and pulled them close to him. Hermione smiled and looked down at Serena. She had Severus’ straight black hair, Hermione’s button nose, but her grandmother’s, Hermione’s mother’s, beautiful grass green eyes. Elise had curt, black, hair and both her parent’s eyes; they were honeyed brown with black specs in them.  
     “And your **_two_** ,” And Hermione emphasized the word. “Boys as well.” She looked up at a shocked Severus.  
     “Is it t-true?” He placed a hand over her belly and Hermione felt the baby’s magic him in response to his Daddy’s.  
     “I wanted to wait until I I knew the sex, before telling you.” She smiled, she had found out that she was two and a half months pregnant and waited until the three month mark so she could tell him along with the sex.  
     “Girls,” Severus started and looked down at his two beautiful daughters. “How would you like to have a baby brother?” As soon as he said Serena, the eldest at the ripe age of eight, looked excited, and Elise poked madly confused.  
     “You mean Mummy’s going to have a _baby_?” She looked worried; Severus chuckled and smiled softly at her. She was 5, the baby of the family.  
     “Yes, but you will still be _my_ baby girl, right?” Severus feigned worry and she launched herself into a fierce hug. Her next words brought tears to his eyes.  
     “Always, Daddy, always.”


	2. More to Come Soon

I am seriously thinking of making a series of cute little dabbles to go along with his one for a series. I was only planning on writing one, but I have fell in love with the idea of more.  
Stay tuned, dear readers!


End file.
